wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdoms of Pyrrhia
In the world of Pyrrhia, the land is divided between seven tribes that are ruled over by queens. Like any other kingdom, they occasionally fight over land and resources. The Ice Kingdom Queen Glacier is the current queen of the IceWings. She has shown to be just and fair, as she did not fight for Blaze when Blister challenged her, even though it meant harsh consequences. She would have received a great quantity of land from Blaze if she had won the great war. Blaze has said that Glacier once ripped the wings off of a SkyWing who was attacked her. The kingdom is located on the northern peninsula of Pyrrhia and is the 'head' of the 'dragon'. It is extremely cold and barren, so Blaze stays on the southern end of the kingdom to remain near a warmer region. The Kingdom of Sand The Kingdom of Sand was once ruled by Queen Oasis, but when she was defeated by three scavengers, there was a war between the rival sisters, Burn, Blister, and Blaze. They are no longer disputing over who will be the next ruler of the SandWings. Thorn, Sunny's mother and leader of the Outclaws, is now queen, and only Blaze is alive now. This kingdom is comprised of the desert in the west, and tundra on the borders of IceWing territory. It is the largest kingdom in Pyrrhia. The Rainforest Kingdom The rainforest was ruled by several different queens, until Glory took over. At Glory's arrival, it was Queen Magnificent. However, according to A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia, the queen was Dazzling. The rainforest is located in the southern portion of the continent, just southwest of the Mud Kingdom. Now it is ruled by Queen Glory. Has no castle where the royalty would live, unlike most kingdoms. The Kingdom of the Sea Composed of a tight spiral of islands (known as the Bay of a Thousand Scales), this kingdom is primarily underwater. The current queen is the mother of Tsunami, Queen Coral. The Summer Palace of the Sea was located at the kingdom's center. The Deep Palace is constructed far underwater, some miles away from the surface. As of The Lost Heir though, the Summer Palace was attacked and destroyed. All the SeaWings fled to the Deep Palace, breaking their alliance with Blister. The current heirs are Tsunami, Auklet, and Anemone. Moray could be a heir if the queen's daughters can't. The Mud Kingdom This kingdom is to the most southeast, besides the Kingdom of the Sea. It extends all the way from the Diamond Spray Delta, in the north, to the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, to the west, plus the Rainforest, towards the south, and the ocean, on the east. Queen Moorhen resides by the shore of the largest lake in the southern swamps of the Mud Kingdom. The lower born MudWings live on the outskirts, closer to the Diamond Spray Delta. They also live near the scavenger den. The closer to the center of the kingdom, the higher the status is of the rankings. The Sky Kingdom The Sky Kingdom is currently in political upheaval at the time of The Hidden Kingdom. Its queen, Queen Scarlet, was hit by Glory's venom in the face, and she used to be held captive by Burn. Scarlet's daughter, Ruby, holds the throne. It is unknown where Scarlet went next. It is located in the northern peaks of the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, and stretches down to the south of Pyrrhia. The Night Kingdom The Night Kingdom is located in north Pyrrhia; it was described as a volcanic island in the middle of the ocean. There is but one large building on this island, a stone fortress where Queen Battlewinner lived before she froze to death. The NightWings have access to the mainland by a special "tunnel" leading to the rainforest. However, it is in ruins after the eruption of the volcano. They are now under the rein of Queen Glory, living in the rainforest. Category:DP Locations Category:LH Locations Category:HK Locations Category:DS Locations Category:BN Locations Category:MR Locations